Adventure, Love, and Betrayal 1
by LacriHatsukoi
Summary: A new Xiaolin apprentice is born. He is stuck in a situation one day... will he betray the ones he loves to save them? Find out in this story. StarrClay Starr is an OC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown… nor the characters… nor the show or the corp.

Title: Life and Times of Starr Reaver

Pairings: Hmm… dun want to spoil it.

Summary: Starr is a new found original element and is added to the current Xiaolin Monks Team.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, CHINA?!" I cried out loud in the verge of midnight.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to go to such a foreign country, not when he could live in the US, a luxury compared to China. He looked out his window.

_I can't believe I got tricked into going into the car. Six Flags, yeah right. _He thought and then scoffed.

"Don't do that," my mom notified.

I fell silent. I waited for this ride to be over. It took forever. It took around five minutes to see a change in this darkened rocky landscape. I always did wonder why the airport was in such a rural area. I even wondered why they were taking a midnight flight. I started to count the many different bugs flying on my closed window.

After a short moment of utter silence, I asked his mom, taking away his attention from the variety of insects on his glass window, "Why do we have to go? I mean, there isn't any reason right? And it is also in the middle of school? How will I ever recover my assignments? I mean, like, just riding the airplane there makes me miss around nearly five assignments!"

My mom looked solemn, and parked directly on the empty road, not even looking in the mirror if someone was coming. She looked right at her child. Her big child. I wasn't a baby, and it was finally time to tell me.

"Of course you know we are Asian. Meaning, we originated from Asia. Although Japan innovated many ideas, China was and is more important." My mom commented.

_Well I don't see China making Goo Zombies 8~._

Mom continued, "They have many schools. Fit for…," she gulped, "…certain needs. You may never see me again, but when you do… show me what you learned please."

Suddenly, I stood upright in the car and outpoured his thoughts, "I have needs?! Do you mean I am in special education?!"

Mom continued again, answering me, "Yes, you do have special education. But this is for… higher purposes."

She now turned on the car and continued the car, speeding a bit. The car, after a long while of me trying to interpret what his mom said, reached the destination. They were at Panda Bubba Airport. I always noticed this high-edge company with that strange chibi panda face on the logo. She stopped the car, and a zombie looking person -well I couldn't ignore those open white eyes- helped them unpack luggage. We soon went through the whole scan process, tagged their belongings, and waiting for the flight.

Mom started to look at Starr really sadly, with tears forming in her eyes. I know why. She wouldn't be on the plane with me. I was going alone.

_But how am I supposed to meet these monks? I guess I'll ask mom…_

Suddenly a small midget in a detective look, came to me. The mom told me bye. I responded back, and hugged her. I didn't know what was going on, but the mom knew. Lastly, she put chopsticks in my pocket. The small midget brought me outside again, and yes, he had to scan his belongings all over again, and whipped his clothes, off, and turned into a big green creature. A dragon! I stared in awe. They were real! The green scales, the slender form, the tail and the head. I noticed nobody else was looking. I climbed on, guessing that was what he had to do. Now, he was in flight. In the beginning, it was cool. They were going really fast over all the places he never visited, now in the clouds. I didn't talk to the dragon, as it might steer him off track. I slept on his back, until he woke him up by saying 'Hey!' The dragon could talk? Even cooler! I perked up quickly, and asked him what his name was.

"Dojo. Yours?" Dojo asked confidently.

"Uhh… Starr. Starr Reaver." I responded nervously. I never talked to a dragon before.

Dojo exclaimed, "Welcome back, Omi!"

"You too, Dojo," this Omi replied.

_Ouch… what was that vortex? Magic? Impossible._

We were then at our destination and Dojo dropped us off. We then fell about six feet unprepared/ After I rubbed my head a bit and stood up, a elderly tall monk greeted me with a welcome, and told me to call him Master Fung. Not too strange.

I heard whispering behind me, so I turned around, and saw a group of four people in red robes. A stylish girl who probably has technology connections, seeing Goo Zombies 10 in her small hands. I saw a cool looking guy next to her, and he seemed bored and looked irritated in his. Next to him was the small yellow person that dragged him here from the dragon, Dojo, I think, and looking closely, I just realized how big his ego is. I kept the laughter inside of me, but it ended once I saw the last person. He looked of a cowboy from the rural lands of Texas. His blonde hair and his soft look…

"Howdy, partner, I'm Clay," he said in a Southern accent.

"Konnichiwa, hi, I'm Kimiko," the girl on the left responded.

"Uhh, hey," said the cool looking guy on the right of her.

"He's Raimundo," Kimiko continued, making an annoyed look toward Raimundo.

"And least, but not last, I'm Omi!," this 'Omi' said.

"Don't you mean last but not least?" Raimundo questioned toward Omi.

"That too!"

They all finally said together, "Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple!"

I looked up, and saw a early sunrise. A long day of introductions.

After they exclaimed the name of this temple, and after I looked up at the sky, I said, "Hi… I'm Starr."

They then said in their standing order, left to right, "Cool!" "Uhh… Okay." "Welcome! I'm Omi!" and "Okay Star, pardner."

They looked at me like I knew nothing. Only me, a 14 year old boy with black hair, medium bangs in the front on the sides, my charcoal eyes, my black shirt with a huge gray star on it, my black slacks, my black running shoes, and my pierces ears with no earrings in them. They must've been looking for someone unusual I bet. Master Fung came out behind them and told me their elements. Kimiko, fire; Raimundo, wind; Omi, water; and Clay, earth. Then he made me see Omi and Raimundo battle.

_So they CAN actually control their elements!_

He then showed me where I sleep. It was a small stall with a small drawer, and a bamboo mat floor. I dropped off my bags there, and he continued with the tour. He then showed me the study room, with many huge scrolls. Then he showed me to the main meditation room, and then whispered something with the four warriors following him. They were muttering something that sounded like, "Wih we hoe im er hen hon hu?" Master Fung said yes very distinctively. He then told me to ring bells in a certain order, and suddenly the circular ground turned into circular stairs, and we walked down. He explained to me where the drawers and what was supposed to be in them. He never told me anything else about it. I frowned to see nothing was inside the drawers.

When Master Fung left the vault, Kimiko said, "I know how you must feel. We all feel sad. Just because a certain someone…" she looked at Raimundo. He looked back at her angrily. He then told her, "I'm sorry! Just because I accidentally sleep during my shift doesn't give you the right to eye me every time we go in the vault!"

It was now afternoon, and I was watching them play larger scale of Chess, and pushing the statues with kicks, and their elements.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

They answered. Kimiko and Omi were 13, Raimundo was 14, Clay was 15. I told them I was 14. Then they asked me my element. I told them I didn't know, and that shocked them. I told them I would be back, and I went to Master Fung.

I saw him meditating, and I blurted out quietly, "Not to bother you Master Fung, but what is my element?"

"It shall reveal in time." He said, not even changing or ruining his perfect balance and posture.

"Uh… okay. Thanks Master Fung."

I never did come back to them, and I stayed in the study room, reading about this area, and then went to sleep one hour earlier then the others. Then I found a Shen Gong Wu right on the scroll in the nearby trashcan. I searched for it in the scroll. 'Cannon Blaster'…

_It is so exhausting studying… at least we can do it at our own pace, unlike normal school._

I woke up early with the others, and finished a light nutritious meal of meatballs and rice, when right after, Dojo came to us and told us he was sensing a Shen Gong Wu! I was so excited! Kimiko got the scroll, and opened it. Everyone else seemed excited, like they never got a new one in ages.

Dojo, seeming so he was the smarted one here, said, "Furugasa Perfume. This was a funny one, years ago. Made you smell what everyone thought was a perfect smell, meaning it would smell different for everyone."

The picture on the scroll showed a diamond shaped bottle with a small base and a squeezer on the side spraying a chemical on himself, making other people follow him walk around.

Then Dojo grew larger, and we flew on him to the area it hid in. He kept sneezing, making it a very bumpy ride. He dropped us off on top of a unknown temple, and said it was in it. He then slithered away to keep his 'sinuses' to himself.

We then went inside this dusty vacant temple, and started searching the first floor. Everyone was looking on the walls and the drawers, so I looked around the stairs. I found it! It was under the first rickety step, but I also found that another person under the stairs touched it too. He broke the wobbly stair level above him with his fist to see me.

He asked me, "Who are you?"

"A new Xiaolin apprentice."

"This will be easy… after all you don't have any Shen Gong Wu."

Everyone else started to look at me. They frowned since they didn't have any.

"I heard all about you, Jack Spicer, evil boy idiot."

"Do you have Wu or not?"

I spotted a gold item in his hand. "Yea, I do. I'll wager it against your Kazusu Atom. Any other Shen Gong Wu you got, Spicer?"

"Shroud of Shadows. Why?"

I exclaimed proudly, "Lets make this a Shen Yi Bu Dare!"

"You don't have any other Wu though! And how do you have a Wu?!" He looked with jealousy.

"I found it. And I have these," I raised two chopsticks, "The Changing Chopsticks!"

Jack laughed evilly, "Showdown is to race to the top of the stairs."

I said, laughing also, "Alright. Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly the floorboards and the stair boards were growing larger and larger until we were at the bottom of stairs nearly a mile tall!

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Jack started first.

He exclaimed proudly, "Shroud of Shadows!" He was then invisible. I started running up. "Kuzusu Atom!" He yelled. I missed by an inch.

Kimiko cheered, "Go Starr!"

I smiled. I bent down and saw his feet. I ran to him and yelled, "Changing Chopsticks!" Jack and the Shroud of Shadows then turned miniscule.

I ran up, to find him yelling Kuzusu Atom toward the stairs. He blocked it! He then flew up (I could see his feet overhead) and flied toward the top of the stairs, with the Wu right there. He was so close, and I was thinking.

"What are you doing?!" said Raimundo.

"Rowdy him up!" said Clay.

"He almost reaches the Furugasa Perfume!" Omi cried!

I then took the red object from my pocket. "Cannon Blaster!" I then turned into a ball and shot out of the cannon.

"Woot!," my comrades cheered!

"Watch out," Omi yelled, "Jack has the Kuzusu Atom!"

Jack replied, "Thanks Omi! Kuzusu Atom!"

It was going to hit me!

"Changing Chopsticks!"

I dodged the hit, and continued blasting myself up, and I touched the Shen Gong Wu!

The terrain went back to normal, and Jack escaped, a ghost following telling him that he is such a idiot! Right on ghost!

"Wow! Your first Xiaolin Showdown, and you won a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Omi smiled.

"You were probably lucky," Raimundo said confidently.

I suddenly noticed I was also carrying the Shroud of Shadows and the Kuzusu Atom. I handed them to the rest of the group. Shroud of Shadows to Kimiko, Kuzusu Atom to Omi, Cannon Blaster to Clay, Changing Chopstick for Raimundo, and the Furugasa Perfume to me.

"Furugasa Perfume!" I exclaimed! Suddenly a pink gas enveloped me and I suddenly smelled like Roast Beef and Tomato Soup, and Clay… and Strawberries.

They ignored my new scent I suppose and we traveled on Dojo back into the Temple. The group told Master Fung about my performance and he nodded. Since they are Wudai and Shoju level, you must hurry to their standard.

"You are now Apprentice in training." Master Fung told me quietly.

Nothing happened, but I saw in Master Fung's eyes, something special happened to me.

He continued quiety, "Your element is… wood. An original element."

I thought to myself. Water is to fire as Earth is to wood. I blushed, but nobody seemed to notice. I then ran off, did what I had to do, and slept quietly.

The next morning was average, and ordinary. A day of training, but since I am now an Apprentice in training, I can do the activity: Shen Gong Wu Surprise! It was a small tournament, and when you are up, you use a random Shen Gong Wu.

First up was Omi vs. Raimundo. Omi picked the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo picked the Lotus Twister. Raimundo did a jump kick, but missed and fell on the ground, leaving Omi to Eye of Dashi him, but Raimundo used the Lotus Twister to dodge it, and kept spinning around Omi to get the Eye, but got himself tangled up in Omi's trap, leaving Omi completely open to do Tsunami Strike -water.

Then it was Omi vs. Kimiko. Omi chose the Golden Finger, and Kimiko chose the Golden Tiger Claws. Omi started off with Wudai Neptune - Ice, but Kimiko used the Golden Tiger Claws to escape it. She did this very late in the attack, so Omi started to dance and skip for joy, then Kimiko came behind him and used Wudai Fire Shield, as the moment she did this, Omi used the Golden Finger, but failed as Kimiko shielded herself. This deflected the attack, and froze Omi. She then used Judo Leg Flip - Fire to burn out Omi so his head had that smoky sizzle on the top.

Third was Kimiko vs. Clay. Kimiko got the Tangle Web Comb. Clay got the Jet Bootsu. Kimiko started by activating the Tangle Web Comb to get Clay. Clay used the Jet Bootsu to evade it, and started to taunt Kimiko, making her lose her concentration, and made it wrap around her. Clay then used Seismic Kick - Earth to finish wearing down Kimiko.

Last but not least, was Clay vs. Me, Starr. He got the Lasso Boa-Boa. I got the Shen Gong Wu I won last time, Furugasa Perfume! I started out by using the Furugasa Perfume. I started to run toward him, when I saw he was in a protective stance. Then I did my own move to confuse him, the Fish Sliding Ice technique. I slid under him, and came around him and striked him on the back. He then did Seismic Kick - Earth to me, making me stuck in the ground. Master Fung was about to finish the battle, but stopped and saw I was in deep thought. I thought to myself.

_My chi and I can accomplish anything. My element. Wood. I appreciate this element. I need to ask it a favor. I need its help. It is strong. With me it is stronger. I am not strong with it. I need it by my side. Please help me, Wood!_

_Nature Bash!_

Suddenly, certain tiles of the area started to rumble. Then they flew off and trees grew in their place. Two trees grew on the side of me to help me up.

"I'm not defeated that easily." I remarked toward Clay.

I then sprayed Furugasa Perfume on all the trees, and on me again. I then kicked him, since he was stationary smelling all those good smells.

"Our new student, Mr. Reaver, has won this game of Shen Gong Wu surprise," Mastery Fung said loudly.

Everyone praised me with good jobs and congratulations, and I did them the same, since they all did help me to achieve my current state, helping me by answering questions and helping me train on my free time. After a few more hours of training, we ate dinner and I went to sleep.

The next day we had a new mission. It was for the Gyra Earrings. Dojo explained how they merged and transformed into big rolling balls when you activate them to crush your opponents. This time it was Omi vs. Jack, again. Omi used the Manchurian Musca while Jack wagered Monkey Staff. Showdown was to see who could finish a race to the right side of the moutain. Jack won since he was secretly controlled by Wuya, used by the Rubies of Ramses. Omi then was very sad.

I climbed on the roof of the temple to see him. It was nearly midnight.

"Omi, it isn't too bad." I replied to his cries.

"It is. I have dishonored my troops. They deserve better of me."

"You gave it your best. That's what counts."

He and his ego smiled.

"Thanks."

I then quickly went to sleep in my stall, thinking about how nice being a Xiaolin apprentice in training was.

The next day, we started off with no breakfast at all, since Dojo had his 'sinuses' up at an early 5:30 A.M. We went to a Panda Bubba Airport. It looked slightly familiar… the airport I met Dojo at! I thought why we would be here, when I figurer it out all quickly. Their eyes… that zombie look… Panda Bubba is using the Zim-Zom Bone to turn them to zombies.

We arrived swiftly. On the ride, Dojo explained to us what the Seed of the Pagoda did. It creates a really tall tree, although you only can summon one tree, until someone destroys it, or after you completely leave that area. We arrived earlier than that lazy Bubba, as it seems. I took it with great pride, when Jack appeared.

"Vultures. Cool, eh? Vulture-Bots! Attack!" Jack screamed.

Using their strong element, and my newly found one, we beat those bots like squirrels fighting over an acorn! We then saw Panda Bubba behind us with the Zim-Zom Bone.

"Seed of Pagoda!" It created a tree from under Panda, making him drop the Zim-Zom Bone. Kimiko, your turn please!

"Okay Starr! Judo Leg Flip - Fire!" She said as she spinned in the air and casted fire on my tree I made.

"Get the Shen Gong Wu," Clay cried.

We all ran toward it and touched it. Not only us though. Panda Bubba and Jack Spicer touched it.

"Wait. This is most confusing. Four versus two?" Omi said to us, seeming confused.

"One of us can go on the opponents side." I said to Omi. I continued in a whisper, "and lose on purpose."

"That idea is most complex. Lets try it." Omi said. "Well, _Raimundo_ forgot his Wudai weapon, so he can go to them!"

"No fair!" Raimundo yelled.

"Well great powers comes with most needed responsibility." Omi smiled cheerfully.

I stated to them, "Okay, so we are battling in a Cosmic Clash. We wager our Seed of Pagoda, Lasso Boa-Boa, and Ants in the Pants against your Sword of the Storm, Two-Ton Tunic, Star of Hinabi, and Moon Stone Locust. Showdown is whoever destroys each other's airplanes faster, wins! Xiaolin Showdown."

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Raimundo jumped onto the opposing airplane, which was really his side.

"It seems we already lost a member of our team." Panda Bubba said.

Jack replied, "You knew he would do that."

Catnappe, tired of their squabbling, yelled, "Star of Hinabi!" A ray of fire then homed onto the hero's plane, causing a huge burning dent in their plane, also making it more unstable.

"Ants in the Pants!" Ants suddenly glided in the air toward the opposing plane.

"Sword of the Storm!" Panda Bubba evilly said. It repelled all the ants to their plane. Again.

Clay exclaimed, "Lasso Boa-Boa! Yee-haw!" A green boa-constrictor suddenly extended to grab the opposing plane, squeezing it.

"Star of Hin--"

"Moon Stone Locust! Ants in the Pants!" Suddenly a huge swarm of bugs glided in the air toward the other plane.

"Hah! Two-Ton Tunic!" This didn't help their side however. It made that part of the ship break and fall into Earth, expelling Jack from the battle.

"Idiocy! Sword of the Sto--"

"Seed of the Pagoda - Wood!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a forest of trees started to grow on the opposing ship.

"Destroy the ship!"

Now the trees turned alive and started to stomp on the ship, and it fell.

I gloated with laughter. "Game over, Heylin team!"

Everything transformed back to normal, knowing I won again. Their faces seemed so angry, and they left without a word. I felt someone was there though…

Master Fung, back at the temple knew about me winning this Cosmic Clash somehow (Dojo!) and he told the rest of the group quietly.

"This is focus and concentration and determination. I felt you mastered the beginning of your wood element, much swifter than the others. Including Omi. -Omi's face grew bigger for some reason- You somehow bonded with it, and I am surprised. You won a Shen Yi Bu Dare on your first Showdown. On your second, you finished the Heylin in a Cosmic Clash. You are now… a Wudai Warrior. You may now join the others in their Wudai Orion, and _can _be improved, the Wudai Double Orion Formation."

Suddenly he handed me a pair of new robes. I went to my stall to change. I wasn't exactly different… but I felt I had improved quickly.

"I'm going to go outside to test my Wudai skills, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"'Kay pardner."

"…"

"Yes, most wonderful thing to do."

I went outside, and again, it felt like someone was there.

_Ignore whatever's watching you Starr… you just became Wudai warrior._

"Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly the ground next to the temple started to create a crevasse, and suddenly a huge tree sprouted from it. It started to sway its branches like someone was there.

"Nic--"

Suddenly a big explosion came from the nearby wall, and Chase and his cats appeared. Everyone inside the temple came out.

"Chase Young. What are _you doing here?" Everyone said._

"_Nothing much. Just wanted to drop by."_

_Abruptly, another wall broke down, revealing Jack Spicer._

"_Jack-bots, attack!"_

_Suddenly Jack-bots flew everywhere toward the group._

_I told Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo, "I'll take care of this wave. Wudai Earth - Wood!"_

_Suddenly a big tree under all the Jack-bots came up from the remaining crevasse and started to walk and destroy all the Jack-bots, then after it destroyed all the bots in its range, it turned into a small seed and fell back in the crevasse that closed up._

"_Wudai Wood Trap!"_

_Suddenly in between the tiles, wood vines came up and destroyed all the bots left, going back into the ground._

_Chase Young clapped slowly. "Very good, Starr, am I correct? You are a Wudai warrior in so little time. You must have lots of strength. But not quite enough! I am here to recover the Serpents Tail, as one of Master Fung's friends made Wuya a ghost again!"_

_I responded. "Never."_

"_Trap-bots! Trap them on the wall!" said Jack from the side._

_It was too quick, so we all go stuck to the wall, except for me, since my roots were still alive and protected me._

"_Skilled you are. Maybe Omi can help me find the tail. Omi?"_

"_Never Chase Young. I went to the Heylin side and I will never go back."_

"_Suit yourself. Then I'll just destroy you all."_

_Kimiko cried out, "Starr do something!"_

"_I can't. Chase is too powerful. Chase, please don't kill my comrades."_

"_You think just asking me will make me leave them?"_

_I thought and gulped before saying this. "I'll give you anything. I'll give you my loyalty."_

_Everyone on the good side yelled, "No! Don't give yourself just to save us!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I must. You are four, and I am only one."_

_Chase thought and said, "How will I know you are truly on my side? I know! Here is the Ying Yo-yo!"_

"_Ying Yo-Yo!"_

_I suddenly came into this dark world. I needed to go out to prove myself to save my friends._

"_Ying Yo-Yo!"_

_Omi said, "Starr, are you coming back?"_

"_No. Why would I? I'd rather join Chase's side, since he is much stronger and I need to prove to him that I am worthy of the Heylin side."_

"_Good job Starr. Defeat them and lets go. Your first task."_

"_Yes Master Chase. Wudai Earth - Wood!"_

_Suddenly the wood creature came up and wiped them out for the moment, leaving them unconscious on the ground._

_Kimiko rubbed her head and asked, "Where did Starr go?"_

"_With Chase Young. Although we just need the Manchurian Musca to go back, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah!"_

_Jack above them, flying on his bots said, "Ha! But I have the Manchurian Musca! So long suckas!"_

_Omi, with tears in his eyes, "He left us… I can most hardly believe it."_


	2. Chapter 2

_It is so exhausting studying… at least we can do it at our own pace, unlike normal school._

I woke up early with the others, and finished a light nutritious meal of meatballs and rice, when right after, Dojo came to us and told us he was sensing a Shen Gong Wu! I was so excited! Kimiko got the scroll, and opened it. Everyone else seemed excited, like they never got a new one in ages.

Dojo, seeming so he was the smarted one here, said, "Furugasa Perfume. This was a funny one, years ago. Made you smell what everyone thought was a perfect smell, meaning it would smell different for everyone."

The picture on the scroll showed a diamond shaped bottle with a small base and a squeezer on the side spraying a chemical on himself, making other people follow him walk around.

Then Dojo grew larger, and we flew on him to the area it hid in. He kept sneezing, making it a very bumpy ride. He dropped us off on top of a unknown temple, and said it was in it. He then slithered away to keep his 'sinuses' to himself.

We then went inside this dusty vacant temple, and started searching the first floor. Everyone was looking on the walls and the drawers, so I looked around the stairs. I found it! It was under the first rickety step, but I also found that another person under the stairs touched it too. He broke the wobbly stair level above him with his fist to see me.

He asked me, "Who are you?"

"A new Xiaolin apprentice."

"This will be easy… after all you don't have any Shen Gong Wu."

Everyone else started to look at me. They frowned since they didn't have any.

"I heard all about you, Jack Spicer, evil boy idiot."

"Do you have Wu or not?"

I spotted a gold item in his hand. "Yea, I do. I'll wager it against your Kazusu Atom. Any other Shen Gong Wu you got, Spicer?"

"Shroud of Shadows. Why?"

I exclaimed proudly, "Lets make this a Shen Yi Bu Dare!"

"You don't have any other Wu though! And how do you have a Wu?" He looked with jealousy.

"I found it. And I have these," I raised two chopsticks, "The Changing Chopsticks!"

Jack laughed evilly, "Showdown is to race to the top of the stairs."

I said, laughing also, "Alright. Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly the floorboards and the stair boards were growing larger and larger until we were at the bottom of stairs nearly a mile tall!

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Jack started first.

He exclaimed proudly, "Shroud of Shadows!" He was then invisible. I started running up. "Kuzusu Atom!" He yelled. I missed his blast by an inch.

Kimiko cheered, "Go Starr!"

I smiled. I bent down and saw his feet. With a glint of mischievous in my face, I ran to him, menacingly pointing two small sticks at my opponent, and yelled, "Changing Chopsticks!" Jack and the Shroud of Shadows then turned miniscule.

I ran up, to find him yelling Kuzusu Atom toward the stairs, however having no effect, considering how small the Kuzusu Atom was at the moment. He flew up (I could see his feet overhead) and flied toward the top of the stairs, with the Wu right there. He was so close through cheating, and I just kept running, deep in thought.

"What are you doing?" said Raimundo.

"Rowdy him up!" said Clay.

"He almost reaches the Furugasa Perfume!" Omi cried!

I then took the red object from my pocket. "Cannon Blaster!" I then turned into a ball and shot out of the cannon.

"Woot!," my comrades cheered!

"Watch out," Omi yelled, "Jack has the Kuzusu Atom!"

Jack replied, "Thanks Omi! Kuzusu Atom!"

It was going to hit me!

"Changing Chopsticks!"

I dodged the hit due to my extremely small size, and continued blasting myself up, and I touched the Shen Gong Wu!

The terrain went back to normal, and Jack escaped, a ghost following telling him that he is such a idiot! Right on ghost!

"Wow! Your first Xiaolin Showdown, and you won a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Omi smiled.

"You were probably lucky," Raimundo said, looking away with probably some embarrassed face full of jealously.

I suddenly noticed I was also carrying the Shroud of Shadows and the Kuzusu Atom. I handed them to the rest of the group. Shroud of Shadows to Kimiko, Kuzusu Atom to Omi, Cannon Blaster to Clay, Changing Chopstick for Raimundo, and the Furugasa Perfume to me.

"Furugasa Perfume!" I exclaimed! Suddenly a pink gas enveloped me and I suddenly smelled like Roast Beef and Tomato Soup, and Clay… and Strawberries.

They ignored my new scent, I suppose, and we traveled on Dojo back into the Temple. The group told Master Fung about my performance and he nodded. Since they are Wudai and Shoju level, you must hurry to their standard.

"You are now Apprentice in training." Master Fung told me quietly.

Nothing happened, but I saw in Master Fung's eyes, something special happened to me.

He continued quietly, "Your element is… wood. An original element."

I thought to myself. Water is to fire as Earth is to wood. I blushed, but nobody seemed to notice. I then ran off, did what I had to do, and slept quietly.

The next morning was average, and ordinary. A day of training, but since I am now an Apprentice in training, I can do the activity: Shen Gong Wu Surprise! It was a small tournament, and when you are up, you use a random Shen Gong Wu.

First up was Omi vs. Raimundo. Omi picked the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo picked the Lotus Twister. Raimundo did a jump kick, but missed and fell on the ground, leaving Omi to Eye of Dashi him, but Raimundo used the Lotus Twister to dodge it, and kept spinning around Omi to get the Eye, but got himself tangled up in Omi's trap, leaving Omi completely open to do Tsunami Strike -water.

Then it was Omi vs. Kimiko. Omi chose the Golden Finger, and Kimiko chose the Golden Tiger Claws. Omi started off with Wudai Neptune - Ice, but Kimiko used the Golden Tiger Claws to escape it. She did this very late in the attack, so Omi started to dance and skip for joy, then Kimiko came behind him and used Wudai Fire Shield, as the moment she did this, Omi used the Golden Finger, but failed as Kimiko shielded herself. This deflected the attack, and froze Omi. She then used Judo Leg Flip - Fire to burn out Omi so his head had that smoky sizzle on the top.

Third was Kimiko vs. Clay. Kimiko got the Tangle Web Comb. Clay got the Jet Bootsu. Kimiko started by activating the Tangle Web Comb to get Clay. Clay used the Jet Bootsu to evade it, and started to taunt Kimiko, making her lose her concentration, and made it wrap around her. Clay then used Seismic Kick - Earth to finish wearing down Kimiko.

Last but not least, was Clay vs. Me, Starr. He got the Lasso Boa-Boa. I got the Shen Gong Wu I won last time, Furugasa Perfume! I started out by using the Furugasa Perfume. I started to run toward him, when I saw he was in a protective stance. Then I did my own move to confuse him, the Fish Sliding Ice technique. I slid under him, and came around him and striked him on the back. He then did Seismic Kick - Earth to me, making me stuck in the ground. Master Fung was about to finish the battle, but stopped and saw I was in deep thought. I thought to myself.

_My chi and I can accomplish anything. My element. Wood. I appreciate this element. I need to ask it a favor. I need its help. It is strong. With me it is stronger. I am not strong with it. I need it by my side. Please help me, Wood!_

_Nature Bash!_

Suddenly, certain tiles of the area started to rumble. Then they flew off and trees grew in their place. Two trees grew on the side of me to help me up.

"I'm not defeated that easily." I remarked toward Clay.

I then sprayed Furugasa Perfume on all the trees, and on me again. I then kicked him, since he was stationary smelling all those good smells.

"Our new student, Mr. Reaver, has won this game of Shen Gong Wu surprise," Mastery Fung said loudly.

Everyone praised me with good jobs and congratulations, and I did them the same, since they all did help me to achieve my current state, helping me by answering questions and helping me train on my free time. After a few more hours of training, we ate dinner and I went to sleep.

The next day we had a new mission. It was for the Gyra Earrings. Dojo explained how they merged and transformed into big rolling balls when you activate them to crush your opponents. This time it was Omi vs. Jack, again. Omi used the Manchurian Musca while Jack wagered his Monkey Staff. Showdown was to see who could finish a race to the right side of the mountain. Jack won since he was secretly controlled by Wuya, used by the Rubies of Ramses. Omi then was very sad (although me and the rest of the apprentices helped him out by raising his spirits).

I climbed on the roof of the temple to see him. It was nearly midnight.

"Omi, it isn't too bad." I replied to his cries.

"It is. I have dishonored my troops. They deserve better of me."

"You gave it your best. That's what counts."

He and his ego smiled.

"Thanks."

I then quickly went to sleep in my stall, thinking about how nice being a Xiaolin apprentice in training was.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, we started off with no breakfast at all, since Dojo had his 'sinuses' up at an early 5:30 A.M. We went to a Panda Bubba Airport. It looked slightly familiar… the airport I met Dojo at! I thought why we would be here, when I figure it out all quickly. Their eyes… that zombie look… Panda Bubba is using the Zim-Zom Bone to turn them to zombies.

We arrived swiftly. On the ride, Dojo explained to us what the Seed of the Pagoda did. It creates a really tall tree, although you only can summon one tree, until someone destroys it, or after you completely leave that area. We arrived earlier than that lazy Bubba, as it seems. I took it with great pride, when Jack appeared.

"Vultures. Cool, eh? Vulture-Bots! Attack!" Jack screamed.

Using their strong element, and my newly found one, we beat those bots like squirrels fighting over an acorn! We then saw Panda Bubba behind us with the Zim-Zom Bone.

"Seed of Pagoda!" It created a tree from under Panda, making him drop the Zim-Zom Bone. "Kimiko, your turn please!"

"Okay Starr! Judo Leg Flip - Fire!" She said as she spinned in the air and casted fire on my tree I made.

"Get the Shen Gong Wu," Clay cried.

We all ran toward it and touched it. Not only us though. Panda Bubba and Jack Spicer touched it.

"Wait. This is most confusing. Four versus two?" Omi said to us, seeming confused.

"One of us can go on the opponents side." I said to Omi. I continued in a whisper, "and lose on purpose."

"That idea is most complex. Lets try it." Omi said. "Well, _Raimundo_ forgot his Wudai weapon, so he can go to them!"

"No fair!" Raimundo yelled.

"Well great powers comes with most needed responsibility." Omi smiled cheerfully.

I stated to them, "Okay, so we are battling in a Cosmic Clash. We wager our Seed of Pagoda, Lasso Boa-Boa, and Ants in the Pants against your Sword of the Storm, Two-Ton Tunic, Star of Hinabi, and Moon Stone Locust. Showdown is whoever destroys each other's airplanes faster, wins! Xiaolin Showdown."

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Raimundo jumped onto the opposing airplane, which was really his side.

"It seems we already lost a member of our team." Panda Bubba said.

Jack replied, "You knew he would do that."

Catnappe, tired of their squabbling, screeched, "Star of Hinabi!" A ray of fire then homed onto the hero's plane, causing a huge burning dent in their plane, also making it more unstable.

"Ants in the Pants!" Ants suddenly glided in the air toward the opposing plane.

"Sword of the Storm!" Panda Bubba evilly said. It repelled all the ants to their plane. Again.

Clay exclaimed, "Lasso Boa-Boa! Yee-haw!" A green boa-constrictor suddenly extended to grab the opposing plane, squeezing it.

"Star of Hin-"

"Moon Stone Locust! Ants in the Pants!" Suddenly a huge swarm of bugs glided in the air toward the other plane.

"Hah! Two-Ton Tunic!" This didn't help their side however. It made that part of the ship break and fall into Earth, expelling Jack from the battle.

"Idiocy! Sword of the Sto-"

"Seed of the Pagoda - Wood!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a forest of trees started to grow on the opposing ship.

"Destroy the ship!"

Now the trees turned alive and started to stomp on the ship, and it fell.

I gloated with laughter. "Game over, Heylin team!"

Everything transformed back to normal, knowing I won again. Their faces seemed so angry, and they left without a word. I felt someone was there though…

Master Fung, back at the temple knew about me winning this Cosmic Clash somehow (Dojo!) and he told the rest of the group quietly.

"This is focus and concentration and determination. I felt you mastered the beginning of your wood element, much swifter than the others. Including Omi. -Omi's face grew bigger for some reason- You somehow bonded with it, and I am surprised. You won a Shen Yi Bu Dare on your first Showdown. On your second, you finished the Heylin in a Cosmic Clash. You are now… a Wudai Warrior. You may now join the others in their Wudai Orion, and _can _be improved, the Wudai Double Orion Formation."

Suddenly he handed me a pair of new robes. I went to my stall to change. I wasn't exactly different… but I felt I had improved quickly.

"I'm going to go outside to test my Wudai skills, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"'Kay pardner."

"…"

"Yes, most wonderful thing to do."

I went outside, and again, it felt like someone was there.

_Ignore whatever's watching you Starr… you just became Wudai warrior._

"Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly the ground next to the temple started to create a crevasse, and suddenly a huge tree sprouted from it. It started to sway its branches like someone was there.

"Nice-"

Suddenly a big explosion came from the nearby wall, and Chase and his cats appeared. Everyone inside the temple came out.

"Chase Young. What are _you_ doing here?" Everyone said.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to drop by." He chuckled at the young and inexperienced Wudai warrior's question.

Abruptly, another wall broke down, revealing Jack Spicer.

He then wildly commanded his robots without a second to spare, "Jack-bots, attack!"

Suddenly Jack-bots flew everywhere toward the group.

I told Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo, "I'll take care of this wave. Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly a big tree under all the Jack-bots came up from the remaining crevasse and started to walk and destroy all the Jack-bots, then after it destroyed all the bots in its range, it turned into a small seed and fell back in the crevasse that closed up.

"Wudai Wood Trap!"

Suddenly in between the tiles, wood vines came up and destroyed all the bots left, going back into the ground.

Chase Young clapped slowly. "Very good, Starr, am I correct? You are a Wudai warrior in so little time. You must have lots of strength. But not quite enough! I am here to recover the Serpents Tail, as one of Master Fung's friends made Wuya a ghost again!"

I responded with a stare full of animosity. "Never."

"Trap-bots! Trap them on the wall!" said Jack from the side.

It was too quick, so we all got stuck to the wall, except for me, since my roots were still alive and protected me.

"Skilled you are. Maybe Omi can help me find the tail. Omi?"

"Never Chase Young. I went to the Heylin side and I will never go back."

"Suit yourself. Then I'll just destroy you all."

Kimiko cried out, "Starr do something!"

"I can't. Chase is too powerful. Chase, please don't kill my comrades."

"You think just asking me will make me leave them?"

I thought and gulped before saying this. "I'll give you anything. I'll give you my loyalty."

Everyone on the good side yelled, "No! Don't give yourself just to save us!"

"I'm sorry, but I must. You are four, and I am only one."

Chase thought and said, "How will I know you are truly on my side? I know! Here is the Ying Yo-yo!"

I silently thought to myself. Tears almost forming in my eyes, I activated the Shen-gong-wu with a broken voice from the sad demeanor I wanted to hide, "Ying Yo-Yo!"

I looked back right before I entered the portal to the Ying Yang world. Their tears and fallen faces were etched in my mind forever.

_I suddenly came into this dark world. I needed to go out to prove myself to save my friends._

A sudden voice yelled out "Ying Yo-Yo!" as a black and white portal appeared in the middle of the two opponents.

Omi said, "Starr, you are coming back now?"

"No. Why would I? I'd rather join Chase's side, since he is much stronger than you runts _and_ I need to prove to him that I am worthy of the Heylin side."

"Good job Starr. Defeat them and lets go. Your first task."

"Yes Master Chase. Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly the wood creature came up and wiped them out for the moment, leaving them unconscious on the ground.

Kimiko rubbed her head and asked, "Where did Starr go?"

Raimundo replied with a hint of hesitation, still stunned at Starr's sudden disappearance and possible betrayal, "With Chase Young. Although we just need the Manchurian Musca to go back, remember?"

Clay responded, "Oh yeah, that's right!"

Jack above them, flying on his bots said, "Ha! But I have the Manchurian Musca! So long suckas!"

Omi, with tears in his eyes, "He left us… I can most hardly believe it."

Raimundo did one last sigh before falling down on the ground with his rear end taking the impact, "_And_ we can't go back."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ignore whatever's watching you Starr… you just became Wudai warrior._

"Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly the ground next to the temple started to create a crevasse, and suddenly a huge tree sprouted from it. It started to sway its branches like someone was there.

"Nice-"

Suddenly a big explosion came from the nearby wall, and Chase and his cats appeared. Everyone inside the temple came out.

"Chase Young. What are _you_ doing here?" Everyone said.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to drop by." He chuckled at the young and inexperienced Wudai warrior's question.

Abruptly, another wall broke down, revealing Jack Spicer.

He then wildly commanded his robots without a second to spare, "Jack-bots, attack!"

Suddenly Jack-bots flew everywhere toward the group.

I told Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo, "I'll take care of this wave. Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly a big tree under all the Jack-bots came up from the remaining crevasse and started to walk and destroy all the Jack-bots, then after it destroyed all the bots in its range, it turned into a small seed and fell back in the crevasse that closed up.

"Wudai Wood Trap!"

Suddenly in between the tiles, wood vines came up and destroyed all the bots left, going back into the ground.

Chase Young clapped slowly. "Very good, Starr, am I correct? You are a Wudai warrior in so little time. You must have lots of strength. But not quite enough! I am here to recover the Serpents Tail, as one of Master Fung's friends made Wuya a ghost again!"

I responded with a stare full of animosity. "Never."

"Trap-bots! Trap them on the wall!" said Jack from the side.

It was too quick, so we all got stuck to the wall, except for me, since my roots were still alive and protected me.

"Skilled you are. Maybe Omi can help me find the tail. Omi?"

"Never Chase Young. I went to the Heylin side and I will never go back."

"Suit yourself. Then I'll just destroy you all."

Kimiko cried out, "Starr do something!"

"I can't. Chase is too powerful. Chase, please don't kill my comrades."

"You think just asking me will make me leave them?"

I thought and gulped before saying this. "I'll give you anything. I'll give you my loyalty."

Everyone on the good side yelled, "No! Don't give yourself just to save us!"

"I'm sorry, but I must. You are four, and I am only one."

Chase thought and said, "How will I know you are truly on my side? I know! Here is the Ying Yo-yo!"

I silently thought to myself. Tears almost forming in my eyes, I activated the Shen-gong-wu with a broken voice from the sad demeanor I wanted to hide, "Ying Yo-Yo!"

I looked back right before I entered the portal to the Ying Yang world. Their tears and fallen faces were etched in my mind forever.

_I suddenly came into this dark world. I needed to go out to prove myself to save my friends._

A sudden voice yelled out "Ying Yo-Yo!" as a black and white portal appeared in the middle of the two opponents.

Omi said, "Starr, you are coming back now?"

"No. Why would I? I'd rather join Chase's side, since he is much stronger than you runts _and_ I need to prove to him that I am worthy of the Heylin side."

"Good job Starr. Defeat them and lets go. Your first task."

"Yes Master Chase. Wudai Earth - Wood!"

Suddenly the wood creature came up and wiped them out for the moment, leaving them unconscious on the ground.

Kimiko rubbed her head and asked, "Where did Starr go?"

Raimundo replied with a hint of hesitation, still stunned at Starr's sudden disappearance and possible betrayal, "With Chase Young. Although we just need the Manchurian Musca to go back, remember?"

Clay responded, "Oh yeah, that's right!"

Jack above them, flying on his bots said, "Ha! But I have the Manchurian Musca! So long suckas!"

Omi, with tears in his eyes, "He left us… I can most hardly believe it."

Raimundo did one last sigh before falling down on the ground with his rear end taking the impact, "_And_ we can't go back."


End file.
